Ya no más
by Kmiya
Summary: No más dolor, no más angustia, no más soledad... ¿Por qué te vas?... porque ya no quiero sufrir... ya no más...


¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Ya no más **

_¿Por qué? _

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Alzo su vista empañada y algo opaca, observando todo lo que se encontraba a su al rededor con detenimiento, como si nunca en su vida hubiera estado en un lugar semejante. Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, quería desahogarse por completo, quería que con aquellas gotas saladas desapareciera el dolor que siempre había estado en su corazón, que los sentimientos que provocaban aquel vacío en su alma se marcharan y pudieran ser reemplazados por otros, tal vez no tan calidos como suponía en un principio, pero que tratarían de sanar todas las heridas que tenía su espíritu.

Trato de buscar algo que le desmintiera, que le dijera que si había tenido cariño verdadero, que si había sido apreciado por quien era y no por lo que representaba. Pero por más que su vista castaña busco no pudo encontrar nada significativo. Ahí estaban sus diplomas, sus trofeos de los concursos de conocimientos, sus libros, una computadora, recorte de revistas y periódicos enmarcados, pero nada más... fotografías donde salía solo, nunca con amigos, nunca con _su_ familia, ni siquiera con sus profesores. Aquello solo provocaba que las lágrimas que inundaban su rostro aumentaran más.

Hasta ahora comprendía cuanta soledad había albergado en su vida, siempre había creído que era solamente referente a su familia, pero aquello se quedaba corto.

Soltó un suspiro cuando entendiendo que, aunque buscara por días, nunca encontraría algún indicio de haber sido querido realmente, por lo que no vio más sentido a permanecer un instante más en aquella habitación, en aquel lugar que mucho tiempo fue considerado como _su_ cuarto. Un lugar que solo demostraba lo solo que se sentía por dentro.

Se puso de pie con algo de trabajo, pues había permanecido sentado sobre su cama las últimas horas –cuando entendió la realidad en la que había estado viviendo todo ese tiempo- y se limpio el rostro con la manga de su camisa. Suspiro de nueva cuenta, tratando de calmar a su agitado corazón y observo la maleta que había preparado. Se llevaba lo necesario para comenzar su nueva vida, un poco de ropa, su amado diccionario y su laptop, eso era lo único que le importaba, no había nada más en aquel lugar.

Tomo la maleta con una mano y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida de aquella habitación, pero a la mitad del camino se detuvo, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor, observando la cama en donde había pasado tantas noches mirando hacía el cielo, por la ventana que tenía a un lado, donde tantas noches le había pedido un deseo –_un milagro_- a las estrellas. Sonrió con tristeza, su deseo se había cumplido, si, pero no de la forma en que lo había _pedido_.

Pero no podía quejarse, _nada_ era perfecto –y el lo sabía muy bien-, aún así estaba contento con su decisión. Sintió que las lágrimas querían escapar nuevamente de sus ojos pero en esta ocasión las retuvo ya que eran _diferentes_. Las lágrimas que querían escapar no eran de _alivio_ sino de _tristeza_ y no podía permitirse estar triste por dejar ese lugar.

-_No ahora, que al fin no he logrado, no ahora que puedo ser _libre_ realmente_- Pensó mientras volvía a suspirar, cerrando un momento sus ojos para poder tranquilizar a su ajetreado corazón.

Aunque aún podía sentirse una duda en el ambiente, una pregunta que parecía estar gritando todo ese lugar, a pesar de que no podía escucharse ningún sonido que no proviniera del chico parado en medio de la habitación.

_¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué ahora me abandonas?. ¿Qué has podido encontrar que sea mejor que este lugar?_

El chico de cabellera castaña, después de unos segundos de meditación, como si hubiera escuchado claramente aquellas preguntas dirigidas a él –y, por extraño que pareciera, aquella voz las decía con reproche y tristeza-, él abrió los ojos, mostrando una determinación que hasta hace poco –y por ciertos acontecimientos de los cuales fue testigo- logro tener y dominar. Miro la habitación en si con desafió, como invitándola a volver a repetir aquellas preguntas.

Pero el silencio era inminente, pues no había nadie más en ese lugar.

Y aún así volvió a sentir ese ambiente de reproche, de melancolía, de tristeza... de _soledad_.

_¿Por qué?_

-"¿Por qué?" es una pregunta muy inservible- Murmuró con una sonrisa de medio lado, tal vez melancólica, tal vez burlesca o irónica –Pero tengo que dejar este lugar, aquí nunca me quisieron, aquí nunca me apreciaron... nunca me escucharon, nunca me tomaron en cuenta... En esta casa nunca fui considerado una persona importante...- Su voz, a pesar de ser fuerte y decidida, denotaba todo el dolor que había estado guardando desde hace mucho tiempo –Ya no pertenezco a este lugar y al fin... después de que llegue a creer que nunca podría tener algo así... al fin tuve una persona que me apreciaba... que se arriesgaba por mi, que me consideraba importante, que me apreciaba por quien soy en realidad.

Y su sonrisa cambio, ya no era fría ni melancólica, ahora demostraba una alegría que solo aquel que hubiera vivido lo que el podía llegar a comprender su verdadero significado.

Tomo la maleta con más fuerza y decisión que antes, a pesar de que aún podía sentir ese ambiente de reproche, no volvió a mirar hacía atrás, saliendo de esa habitación y de esa casa. Pudo sentir, cuando cruzaba la puerta principal, tres pares de ojos que seguían su camino y no le importo identificarlos, aunque se sintió un poco extraño al notar la sensación de cada uno. Tristeza, confusión y... ¿_resentimiento_?. Tuvo el impulso de voltear para identificar al dueño de la última mirada, pero sabía que si lo hacía comenzaría a dudar y no podía hacerlo.

Cuando ya estaba en el jardín se relajo un poco, la presión había desaparecido de su alma, pero aún así dudaba un poco y se noto cuando se detuvo.

-**_No lo hagas, no dudes ahora que has llegado tan lejos_**- Susurró una voz a su lado y el chico sonrió, asintiendo y retomando el paso, sintiendo la nueva presencia junto a él, animándolo a seguir adelante.

Alzó la vista y su sonrisa aumento aún más al ver a las personas que le esperaban fuera del terreno de aquella mansión. Eran más de 6 chicos, todos con sonrisas distintas –incluso esa chica rubia y el chico chino, aunque ambos parecían querer disimularla-. Fue cuando sintió que hacía lo correcto.

-**_Es doloroso ¿no?_**- Volvió a susurrar esa voz, provocando que el mirara de reojo hacía su lado, un poco confundido.

-¿Qué cosa?- Su acompañante sonrió de manera melancólica.

-**_Dejar todo lo que conoces atrás_**-

El pequeño guardo silencio unos instantes analizando esas palabras.

-Si, lo es- Dijo al final, haciendo que su compañero lo mirara un poco preocupado, temiendo que fuera a arrepentirse en el último momento, pero cuando noto esa pequeña sonrisa de alivio se tranquilizo –Pero si no lo hacemos no podemos comenzar con el siguiente viaje ¿no crees?- Ahora sonreía más abiertamente.

El hombre a su lado sonrió asintiendo.

-Además...- Dijo, volviendo a llamar su atención, pero el castaño tenía la vista fija en sus amigos, quienes le esperaban a unos cuantos metros –Si no lo fuera, entonces significaría que no estuviéramos haciendo lo correcto ¿verdad?

Y volteo a ver al hombre que sería su compañero de ahora en adelante. Él solamente asintió, convencido de que la _vida_ sería ahora mucho mejor para ambos.

-**_Tu siempre tienes la razón, además, sin tu conocimiento estos tontos no podrían hacer mucho_**- Dijo muy determinado, cruzando los brazos, provocando en el más pequeño una risa divertida.

-Tal vez, pero recuerda que ahora tu y yo seremos los alumnos Moske, porque somos los novatos en esto-

Y el espíritu volvió a darle la razón, porque él lo sabía –aunque el pequeño lo negara por su molestia- que su _amo_ era muy listo.

Terminaron de cruzar aquel patio, saliendo por fin de aquella mansión que parecía solitaria y todos saludaron muy animados al chico, aunque los más efusivos fueron el Ainu y el chico de Izumo, este último abrazándolo un poco.

-¿Y bien?. ¿Listos para su nueva vida?- Preguntó mirando a ambos, tanto al joven como al adulto.

Los dos se miraron unos instantes para después asentir efusivamente. Aunque el joven chino tenía una pequeña duda.

-¿Por qué has decidido al fin hacerlo?- Dijo sin importarle las miradas de los demás por el tono en que hablo, sabía que el le comprendería, él _siempre_ comprendía a todos.

El chico de ojos claros le miro para después hacer un gesto pensativo, logrando que todos guardaran silencio para prestarle atención. Cuando parecía haber encontrado la respuesta a eso sonrió divertido, tranquilizando a todos.

-Tal vez... porque ya era justo de que dejara de ser un espectador- Esas palabras lograron hacer reír a los demás dándole la razón.

Quedando zanjado ese tema todos se dirigieron a la Posada, donde sería su nuevo hogar, para celebrar la completa unión del más "_pequeño_"**(1)** del grupo. Aunque en un momento dado él y su mejor amigo quedaron hasta al último, incluso sus espíritus acompañantes se habían adelantado. Fue el momento que aprovecho Yoh para colocar su mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

-Alégrate Manta, ya no tendrás que sufrir solo, sin poder ayudarnos, ya no más- Apretó un poco su hombro, dándole confianza y volvió a retomar su camino, alcanzando a los demás.

Manta Oyamada detuvo sus pasos unos instantes, sintiendo otra vez esa humedad en sus mejillas, pero esta vez era distinto, sus lágrimas no eran frías, como había sucedido mientras estaba en su antigua habitación, sino que eran calidas. Negó un poco con la cabeza mientras sonreía y se secaba los ojos.

Yoh nunca entendería lo mucho que sus palabras siempre habían significado para él.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤- ¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

******Aclaraciones: **

******· (1)** El más pequeño en estatura es Manta, sip, pero el más pequeño en edad es Lyzerg, después le sigue Ren n-n.

· Uhm... digamos que esto es después del final del Anime jeje (aunque tiene influencia del Manga),

Bueno, para que se entienda más, Manta ha decidido convertirse en un Shaman (siendo Moske su espíritu acompañante) y se mudara a la Pensión de Funbari, dejando su hogar para siempre. Lo que pongo no es tanto de mi invención (en lo referente a lo primero, a que Manta no es querido por su familia) ya que si consideramos lo que dan de la misma en el Manga creo que es muy probable que Manta, de un modo u otro, se aleje de ese lugar o.o.


End file.
